Forbidden Feelings
by maggiestarjump
Summary: I always knew I was special for an orphan. I mean anyone who kills things when they touch her hands. You know, that is Kinda special. Just not in a good way. I've realized recently how hard it is to ignore your emotions. How different I REALLY was. It started with forbidden feelings. It started when I saw HER. When I saw Annabeth Chase. OC's available. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO DEDICATED FANS! So… OH! OC'S are available! Some are major and some minor. I would like not to have another GREEK brother/sister for hades or Thantos. But, other ones ARE available! So….yeah….ENJOY!**

If I had a penny every time that somebody said the words, "Its your imagination," I would not be a _poor _orphan.

Of course what would I do with the money you would ask? Well, I would use the money to broadcast to the world about whoever my dad it. GO TO HELL!

But, because of the cursed T-word that has to do with school(ewww), my mind has been to full to be able to collect pennies. 

Oh! How rude of me(not!), I forgot to tell you who the hell I am. My name is Amara Burke.

I've never known what the name means, but I seriously don't care about such a little detail. I mean seriously! It's a NAME.

At the moment I'm walking through the halls to my doom. Ok. FINE. Not really. But they should seriously rename schools or put up a warning sign.

DO NOT ENTER. DEATH IS POSSIBLE EVERYWHERE.

You could say I'm a bit dramatic. I go to the worst school ever. Also called, Watts Academy for Troubled Teens. Would you call be a troubled teen? OF COURSE NOT! But, this school IS free, and as an orphan..well did I mention I was a POOR orphan?

At the moment a walking make-up blob was walking towards me.

Joy.

"We should seriously set up a charity. Its so sad how some people can't afford clothes from this century."

Yep, that sickly sweet voice belonged to Brittany Banks. Even her name is phony.

As she walked by, my anger kind of ignited. That's the problem about me. People say I have…anger issues. I just call it the Right to Protect Myself from Mean Snobs.

I snorted and said in the same tone, "Its so sad that some people are still called Little Baby Boo by their parents."

Her face turned bright red, and I personally thought she looked like a tomato.

Her fake blue eyes glared angrily at me, and I thought steam was going to come out of her ears. I grinned at her, "Oh sorry. Was that embarrassing for you?"

She turned if possible an even darker shade of red. Yep, her parents should be proud of their tomato-faced daughter! I pulled up my black leather gloves I wore on my hands, to make sure my hands were covered.

"At least I have parents, and I'm not some stupid orphan who does not even have a little family to go cry to every night!" I kept my face clear. A trick you learn in an orphanage and old schools. Lying is like eating donuts for me, and I LOVE donuts!

But, I knew that by her face she knew had won. I growled like a dog and stormed closer to her. I stared at her oh-so innocent eyes and snapped. "That's IT!" I lunged at her and she feel on her heels with a squeal that should have broken glasses.

"Ewww get of me you animal!" People started snapping pictures and placing bets but I ignored them.

Making sure to spit in her face with each word, "What. Did. You. Say." She staying frozen on the ground and then grabbed my hands. Then, my gloves came of.

I felt my eyes widen and jumped backwards. She sneered and stood. As much as I hate her, I don't hate her as much to kill her.

Yeah that right. I kill everything I touch. Yep. Lucky me!

With her wide sneer, she straightened her hair and skirt and smiled at me. "Oh sorry do you need these?" Then she grabbed my hands. That was her last thing she ever did.

Before she fell down. With my gloves in hand.

Dead

**GASP! I know CLIFF HANGER! If you want an OC fill it out! Thanks!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eye color(s):**

**Skin color:**

**Height:**

**Weapon:**

**Skills:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Special items/Weapon(s):**

**Hobbies:**

**Immortal parent:**

**Where from:**

**History:**

**Any living family Members:**

**Other parent(if alive) :**

**Open to a relationship:**

**If yes, anyone certain:**

**Are you ok with character dying:**

**Are you friends with the main character?:**


	2. Stalker makes me disappear

**SOOO Sry 4 not updating! I'm preparing for the exams and HEY EVERYONE SO FAR I'VE ONLY GOTTEN 1 REVIEW! I NEED CHARACTERS! Thanks Random Cat for giving me an amazing character! I'll use her and tell me if you need anything added on! To everyone else. I forgot to tell you that this girl is in love slightly with Annabeth and everyone thinks she likes Percy. So…everyone ENJOY!**

I stared at the mean girl body as it layed on the ground. I heard voices starting to scream around me, and without looking I jumped up and ran away from the crowd.

Bright flashes of colors were around me, and I felt like huddling in a small corner.

My throat started to feel dry, and I sprinted as fast as I could to the place where I could sneak into the orphanage. I felt like crying and breaking down. I needed someone to talk to. I glared into empty air as the stupid thought came by me.

Why oh why do I have this stupid power. Why can't it be somebody else? Why ME! I stopped suddenly in the middle of the street. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I bent over and wheezed a little.

I winced as I felt an arm on my shoulder. The arm fell away and I looked up into a pale boy's dark eyes. I quickly took a step back, and sprinted away from the crowd that had slightly gathered.

"Hey Wait!" Under normal circumstances I would have stopped and faced the obvious stalke dude. But, this person had just seen me at a very vulnerable time, and I needed him to not see me ever again.

I knew I needed to get away as fast as I could. I glanced everywhere and I tried looking for a hiding spot. There were bushes, trees, and I felt my moth's corners go up in a little smirk as I saw the shadows in the corner.

I started towards the shadows and I heard the footsteps behind me. I panicked and sprinted towards them, hoping they could help me. But, everything went downhill as my foot got stuck on a tree limb and I tripped into the shadows. I felt like crying and a thought flashed my mind.

_I wish I could be where I belonged_

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the forest ground. Instead I felt sudden wind around me as I plunged into darkness.

I kept my eyes closed and waited for an impact. It came when I came crashing on top of another person.

I glanced up groggily and soon fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The last words were

"Your going to be ok, you belong here."

And it was NOT my voice. It was in my head.

I'm crazy.


End file.
